A Little Memories
by Akinayuki
Summary: Sai yang merupakan Hikaru Genji dikejutkan oleh kemunculan seorang gadis berambut merah muda disuatu malam. Pakaian gadis itu sangat aneh dan dia mengaku bahwa seharusnya Sai tidak bisa melihatnya karena dia adalah seorang penjaga yang bertugas mengawasi cerita agar sesuai dengan yang dituliskan. SaiSaku/AU/Era Heihan/OOC.


Summary : Sai yang merupakan Hikaru Genji dikejutkan oleh kemunculan seorang gadis berambut merah muda disuatu malam. Pakaian gadis itu sangat aneh dan dia mengaku bahwa seharusnya Sai tidak bisa melihatnya karena dia adalah seorang penjaga yang bertugas mengawasi cerita agar sesuai dengan yang dituliskan. SaiSaku/AU/Era Heihan/OOC.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Hikaru Genji? Seorang bangsawan yang sesungguhnya anak dari kaisar Kiritsubo dan Kiritsubo no Koi. Tampan, pandai sastra, baik hati dan dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita. Disaat umur 17 tahun, dia dipanggil kembali ke istana dan diberi gelar Rokujō-in.

Banyak yang mengangguminya, baik pria maupun wanita. Dan dengan mulutnya yang selalu mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat manis, tak heran bila berpuluh gadis cantik jatuh di pelukannya.

Kini usianya akan mencapai 18 tahun dan dia telah mempunyai tiga istri dalam istananya. Luar biasa bukan? Karena itu pula, seorang sastrawan memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah hikayat tentangnya. Tapi, pernahkah kalian tahu bahwa Hikaru Genji pernah mengalami sesuatu yang tidak pernah ditulis dalam hikayatnya?

Hanya sebuah pertemuan kecil yang seharusnya tidak terjadi, dengan seorang gadis aneh berambut merah muda di malam hari saat musim semi.

Hikaru Genji sangat mengingatnya. Dia sangat ingat betapa dia terpana dalam beberapa detik dan sebuah senyuman tipis telukis di wajahnya.

Bahkan nama gadis itu dapat dia hapalkan luar kepala begitu saja.

Haruno Sakura.

A **Little** Memories

'Aku melihat gadis itu, untuk sesaat aku berpikir.. apa aku aku telah berada di surga?'

Warning OOC and AU

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

This fic belong to AkinaYuki.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu terlihat sibuk menggerakkan tangan kanannya di atas sebuah kain kualitas tinggi malam ini. Kuasnya terlihat menari-nari meninggalkan goresan-goresan indah dan bertekstur di atas permukaan putih itu. Seluruh _Shouji _ di ruangan itu telah bergeser hingga memperlihatkan pemandangan kolam ikan yang sangat cantik. Pohon Sakura yang memasuki puncak semi-nya mengelilingi kolam, bulan purnama yang memberikan bayangannya di permukaan air dan beberapa kunang-kunang yang berterbangan bersama kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda itu.

Tak lama gerakan pria itu berhenti. Dia meletakkan kuasnya di pinggir kertas dengan elegan dan memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya. Mata Onyx-nya memandang lembut ke luar dan sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Dia berjalan pelan ke luar ruangannya dan menuju balkon di depannya. Menaruh kedua tangannya di atas pagar pembatas antara balkon itu dengan kolam. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya, menikmati angin malam yang berhembus dan memainkan kain kimono mahal yang dipakainya.

Sudah lama dia ingin menikmati malam yang tenang seperti ini. Tanpa perlu basa-basi dengan beberapa gadis serta istrinya dan mengurusi macam-macam masalah istana yang seharusnya tidak berhubungan dengan dirinya. Yang ingin dilakukannya hanya menulis sastra atau melukis hal yang disukainya dengan tenang, lalu..

**BYUUURR~!**

Pria itu langsung membuka kedua matanya , cepat dan terkejut. Mata Onyx-nya langsung melihat ke arah kolam ikan di depannya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aduh.."

Ada seseorang yang berada di dalam kolam ikan dangkal itu. Dia terduduk dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan dan terlihat mengelus-elus leher belakangnya yang tertutupi helaian merah muda.

'Merah muda?' Sebelah alis pria itu terangkat menemukan seorang manusia yang mempunyai warna rambut yang aneh.

"Sialan, Shishou kejam sekali mengirimku dengan cara seperti ini.." Orang asing itu terlihat memeriksa bajunya yang basah. "Ah, bajuku basah semua." Terdengar sebuah helaan nafas berat dari sosoknya yang sedang berusaha berdiri.

"Si-siapa kau?"

Sosok itu akhirnya terdiam dan menghentikan kegiatannya ketika mendengar suara seorang pria yang berada tak jauh darinya. Dia mendongak dan memandang lurus ke wajah pria itu. Membiarkan mata Emerald jernihnya menghipnotis pemuda itu beberapa saat hingga sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah gadis itu.

Pria itu terdiam. Gadis di depannya begitu aneh, rambutnya, matanya, bajunya dan bahkan senyumannya. Semuanya membuatnya terlihat aneh dan dia hanya bisa merasakan perasaan aneh melandanya akibat gadis itu.

"Selamat malam, Hikaru Genji-san." Gadis itu tetap tersenyum. "Ah bukan, maksudku Sai-san." Dia membungkuk pelan dan terlihat sangat indah dengan rambut merah mudanya yang bergerak seiring angin malam berhembus.

Saat itulah, sang pria tahu bahwa pertemuan ini akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang tidak bisa dia lupakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, ini indah sekali."

Sai melirik ke arah sumber suara yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kegiatan menulisnya malam ini. Seorang gadis aneh yang ditemuinya secara luar biasa.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Sai dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya membuat sang gadis mengangguk semangat tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"Di duniaku, pemandangan seperti ini sangat jarang dan hampir mustahil terjadi," gumamnya lagi. Gadis itu terlihat menikmati kegiatan duduk-duduknya di atas pagar pembatas tanpa takut terjatuh.

Sai terdiam, dia melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya. "Seperti apa duniamu?"

"Hm..." Gadis itu mengguman tidak jelas seakan berpikir kata-kata yang tepat. "Duniaku lebih kejam dari duniamu. Orang yang menderita belum tentu akan bahagia dan kenyataan di duniaku lebih menyakitkan dari duniamu."

"Tapi kau terlihat bahagia."

Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh, menatap Sai dan tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau belum tahu apa-apa tentangku."

Lagi-lagi Sai terdiam. Dia memutuskan untuk menaruh kuasnya di samping kertasnya dan memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Sebuah senyuman menggoda terlihat di wajahnya. "Kau benar, aku bahkan belum tahu namamu. Beritahu aku, siapa namamu?"

Kini gadis itu yang terdiam. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak boleh memberitahukan namaku kepada siapapun yang aku temui disini. Kuharap kau bisa memakluminya, Sai-san."

"Hm.. baiklah." Sai terlihat berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau aku memberikanmu sebuah nama?"

"Ah, seorang Hikaru Genji memberikanku sebuah nama? Ini hebat!" Gadis itu tersenyum sangat lebar dan melompat kecil hingga kedua kakinya menapak di lantai kayu kembali. "Kau akan memberikanku nama apa?"

"Haruno Sakura." Sai kembali tersenyum dan memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan lembut. "Karena saat melihatmu, aku seperti melihat Sakura yang bersemi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya ketika Sai memandanginya disaat mereka tengah berjalan-jalan di taman istana pada malam hari.

"Apa semua orang di duniamu memakai baju yang seperti itu?"

"Yup! Ah sebenarnya tidak juga sih, ini seragam kerjaku. Biasanya orang-orang hanya memakai sesuatu yang lebih sederhana dari ini," ucap Sakura santai sembari memperbaiki dasinya yang sedikit berantakan. "Lagipula aku bisa bergerak bebas dengan baju ini."

"Oh, sepertinya menyenangkan dan ringan." Sai tertawa kecil saat Sakura mengangguk setuju. Sejujurnya, pria itu sangat penasaran dengan gadis berambut merah muda ini. Sebenarnya siapa dia? Apa tujuannya dia datang kemari? Apa dia hanya gadis yang hilang ingatan atau mungkin gila?

"Pakaian kalian terlihat sa-" Perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara kucing yang berasal dari atas pohon. "Ah tunggu sebentar ." Dengan sekali lompatan dia seakan terbang ke dahan teratas pohon itu dan tak perlu untuk berkedip, sosok gadis itu telah kembali di hadapan Sai dengan seekor kucing dalam pelukannya.

"Sepertinya kucing nakal itu tidak tahu cara untuk pulang." Sakura hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Sai. Gadis itu melepaskan hewan lucu itu dan membersihkan rok putihnya yang agak kotor.

Wujud gadis ini, kekuataannya dan identitasnya.. semuanya membuat Sai tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain dirinya.

"Sakura.."

"Hm?"

"Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia memandangi Sai penuh arti dan sebuah senyuman tipis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Menjaga alur hidupmu."

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sai tengah berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman istana dengan dua istri resminya yang bernama Ino Yamanaka dan Matsuri. Beberapa dayang dan pengawal menemani mereka dalam jarak tertentu. Dan Sai menyukai hal ini. Menghabiskan waktu bersama istrinya juga termasuk hal yang menyenangkan. Melihat mereka tertawa , tersenyum dan terkadang menggerutu adalah hal yang..

"Suamiku.."

Semua hal yang dipikirkan Sai hilang menguap seketika saat Ino memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Hm.. aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu akhir-akhir ini."

"Iya." Matsuri mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga merasakannya."

"Apa yang aneh dari diriku?" tanya Sai tidak mengerti tanpa menghapus senyuman menawannya dari wajah tampan itu.

"Beberapa malam ini, kau tidak pernah menemani kami lagi."

"Aku dengar dari para dayang, kau sering menghabiskan malammu dengan melukis atau membuat puisi."

Sai masih tetap tersenyum mendengar keluhan istri-istrinya. Semua yang dikatakan oleh istrinya itu memang benar dan tidak dapat dipungkiri. "Sebenarnya, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis."

Langkah kedua gadis itu terhenti. Mereka memandangi Sai dengan sedikit terkejut dan penasaran.

"Seorang gadis? Siapa?"

"Kau ingin menikahinya?'

Sai tertawa kecil. Ah, meskipun dia terkenal memiliki banyak wanita. Tetap saja istrinya selalu cemburu bila dia berbicara mengenai seorang gadis yang baru.

"Walaupun aku ingin menikahinya, kurasa itu tidak mungkin."

Kedua istri Sai terlihat berpikir. Mana mungkin ada gadis yang tidak bisa dinikahi oleh suami mereka? Apa suami mereka menyukai seseorang yang dilarang? Atau istri dari seseorang?

"Apa kami bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Matsuri ikut mengangguk, "kau bisa mempertemukan kami dengannya? Kami ingin mengenalnya."

Sai terdiam. "Tentu saja." Dia tersenyum kembali dan menunjuk sebuah pohon Sakura besar yang tengah bersemi. "Kalian sudah bertemu dengannya."

Kedua istri Sai beserta beberapa pelayan yang ikut menguping pembicaraan mereka menoleh kearah yang di tunjuk oleh pemuda itu. Hanya sebuah pohon Sakura biasa yang sedang dalam musim berseminya. Mereka semua terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing sembari melihat ke arah pohon itu.

Apa suami mereka sudah gila?

Apa majikan mereka sudah tidak waras?

"Tunggu dulu, jadi maksudmu.. selama seminggu ini kau menghabiskan waktu melihat Sakura?"

"Benar, aku melihat 'Sakura' tiap malam."

Matsuri mengerucutkan bibirnya dan sebuah nafas lega terdengar dari bibir Ino. "Kau menipu kami." Mereka sama sekali tidak dapat melihat, bahwa di bawah pohon itu berdiri seorang gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dan nama yang sama dengan pohon itu. Dia tersenyum lebar dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sai.

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa menikahinya. Kupikir kau menyukai orang yang seperti apa," ucap Ino lagi dengan tawa nyaringnya sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum kecil.

Yang dikatakan istrinya lagi-lagi benar. Dia hanya bisa menyukainya dan tidak akan pernah bisa memilikinya.  
.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Heian-kyō diguyur gerimis dari pagi. Langit begitu gelap dan tak ada sedikit cahaya matahari atau bulan yang menerangi ibu kota itu. Istana terlihat sepi dan dalam keadaan berduka atas kematian putri Ino akibat terserang penyakit parah.

Semua orang istana tengah sibuk mengurusi acara berduka tersebut kecuali Sai. Sang suami yang ditinggalkan hanya mengurung diri di ruangan pribadinya , tempat dimana dia biasa melukis atau menulis puisi singkat di waktu luangnya.

Sudah beberapa jam dia duduk di depan kain besar itu dan melukis sesuatu dengan serius. Tak jauh darinya, Sakura berdiri diam dan mengamati apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Dari awal Sai melukis, Sakura tak mengucapkan kata apapun dan membiarkan mereka berdua dinaungi kesunyian yang menenangkan.

Gadis itu terkadang duduk di pembatas pagar seperti biasa atau berdiri bersandar pada _Shouji_ yang ada. Tak terlihat rasa bosan di wajahnya meski yang dilakukannya hanya membisu.

"Kau tidak ingin menghiburku?"

Akhirnya pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah suara, meskipun pelan tapi mampu membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apapun yang kukatakan untuk menghiburmu, rasa sedih itu pasti tidak akan hilang," jawab Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman di wajah cantiknya. "Sejujurnya, aku lebih penasaran dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang."

Sai tidak menjawabnya dan masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dengan cekatan dia menggerakkan tangan kanannya beberapa menit dan dengan sebuah goresan terakhir, dia tersenyum. "Selesai."

Sakura bergerak mendekati Sai dan menemukan bahwa di permukaan kain itu telah terlukis sebuah sosok yang sangat cantik. Rambut pirangnya yang berkilauan, bola mata biru langitnya yang terlihat penuh semangat dan bibir merah mudanya yang membentuk lengkungan indah. Itu lukisan Ino yang sedang tersenyum dan dia terlihat sangat cantik.

"Indah sekali.." puji Sakura tulus.

Sai menatap lukisan itu dengan lembut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia adalah gadis pertama yang menyambutku di istana ini dan orang yang pertama yang tersenyum kepadaku saat aku masuk ke dalam lingkungan yang menurutku tidak menyenangkan ini."

Sai mengambil nafas sejenak dan disentuhnya lukisan Ino dengan jari-jari tangan kanannya. "Dia tetap mencintaiku meski dia tahu aku tidak mencintainya dan menikahi gadis lain. Aku sering berpikir, andai dia tidak menikah denganku.. pasti dia akan lebih bahagia. Dan mungkin, dia tidak akan mati secepat ini."

Sakura melirik Sai sekilas, dahi pria itu tengah mengerut dan sangat telihat bahwa dia tengah menahan emosinya. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku rasa tidak seperti itu. Kurasa Ino merasa bahagia bersamamu. Dia mencintaimu, dan tidak ada hal yang paling membahagiakan selain menghabiskan masa hidupmu bersama orang yang kau cintai."

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Ino akan meninggal?"

"Hm.. ya."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku? Kenapa!" Tanpa diduga, Sai mencengkram bahu Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terbaring di atas tatami dengan Sai yang menindihnya dari atas. Mata Onyx yang biasanya teduh itu terlihat penuh kepedihan dan berkaca-kaca. "Kalau saja kau memberitahukanku, aku.. aku pasti.."

Air mata Sai akhirnya keluar dan jatuh di pipi Sakura. "Kau pasti akan mencintainya?" Sai membuka kedua matanya dan memandangi emerald Sakura yang berada tepat di bawahnya. "Kalau kau bisa mencintainya karena kau tahu dia akan meninggal.." Sebuah senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Sakura, "itu bukan cinta. Itu disebut Kasihan."

Sai terdiam, dia hanya memandangi sosok Sakura yang tak melawan di bawahnya.

"Ino-san juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Makanya dia tidak memberitahukanmu mengenai penyakitnya. Dia hanya ingin kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya dan menyayanginya seperti biasa. Itu sudah membuatnya bahagia."

Berbagai macam kenangan bersama Ino muncul di benak Sai. Disaat Ino tertawa, tersenyum, menangis, cemberut dan disaat Ino memanggil namanya. Air mata itu kembali terjatuh di pipi Sakura hingga gadis itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan merengkuh sosok Sai ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang menenangkan.

Sesaat Sai merasa bahwa kesedihannya sedikit berkurang. Ketakutan akan kesendirian dan penyesalan yang tadi dia rasakan seakan terbang satu demi satu.

Dia membalas memeluk pinggang gadis itu, menyandarkan kepalanya di sekitar pundak dan leher mungil itu hingga dia dapat mencium aroma khas dari tubuh Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

"Tidak akan."

"Ya, jangan pernah pergi dari sisiku."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhir tahun telah tiba, dan Heian-kyō begitu ramai akan pernah pernik tahun baru. Begitupula Istana ibu kota yang terlihat sibuk untuk mengadakan pesta tahun baru dan kembang api tahunan yang dihadiri oleh semua orang dari luar istana.

Sakura sedang mengamati ikan-ikan yang ada sembari berjongkok di pinggir kolam. Mata Emeraldnya terlihat bergerak mengikuti gerakan ikan yang hilir mudik di depannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dari jauh Sai tengah memandanginya dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya.

Gadis itu terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan di mata pemuda itu. Caranya memutar-mutarkan jari telunjuknya di dalam kolam dan ketika pipinya merona saat melihat ikan-ikan itu muncul ke permukaan dengan mulut yang terbuka.

Tak lama, Onyx itu melihat bahwa sang gadis menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Wajahnya berubah pucat dan dia menoleh ke samping kiri yang kosong. Beberapa menit dia hanya terdiam dan menatap ke suatu tempat dengan pandangan tak menentu.

"Sakura?"

Gadis berambut merah muda itu akhirnya tersadar dan menoleh kearah Sai yang telah datang. Sejenak dipandanginya wajah tampan pemuda itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura memandangi Sai dengan mata hijaunya yang bulat. Dia menggeleng pelan dan tetap tersenyum. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Benar? Jangan buat aku kuatir." Sai mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap kepala Sakura lembut. "Sakura.. aku-" Perkataan Sai terhenti ketika bunyi ledakan kembang api terdengar sangat keras dari langit.

Mereka berdua segera menoleh ke atas dan menemukan percikan api warna-warni muncul di angkasa , membentuk sesuatu dan seakan menari-menari dengan indah.

"Wah.." Sakura hanya bisa terpukau melihat itu semua dan kedua pipinya lagi-lagi bersemu akibat merasakan kebahagiaan yang besar. "Di duniaku, aku jarang melihat hal seperti ini.."

"Sebelum aku masuk istana, aku juga jarang melihat pesta kembang api," sahut Sai pelan. Dia menyentuh pipi Sakura yang terasa agak dingin hingga gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari kembang api menuju wajahnya. Tepat ke arah mata Onyx-nya yang sedang menatap lurus ke dalam mata Emerald-nya.

Sai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Membiarkan dia merasakan hembusan nafas Sakura menerpa kulit wajahnya dan kini bibir itu saling bertemu, memberikan kehangatan masing-masing dalam sekian detik.

Semuanya begitu cepat berlalu, waktu terasa berhenti meski suara kembang api yang meledak itu sangat terdengar jelas di telinga mereka. Biarpun ciuman singkat itu telah berakhir, rasa manis dan debaran jantung yang ditimbulkan tak kunjung hilang bahkan ketika mereka hanya saling pandang dalam kebisuan.

"Sakura, aku me-"

"Maaf." Sakura menyela perkataan Sai pelan, dia tetap memandang wajah Sai tanpa berkedip sedikitpun.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus pergi." Kembang api itu kini berhenti meledak dan tidak menimbulkan suara bising seperti sebelumnya hingga Sai dapat dengan jelas mendengar lanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Waktuku sudah habis."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda itu hanya menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis malam ini. Pandangannya menuju bulan yang bersinar terang tanpa ditutupi oleh awan apapun. Rasanya, malam ini persis dengan malam di mana Sai bertemu dengan Sakura.

Hanya saja, kali ini tidak ada pohon Sakura yang bersemi. Yang ada hanyalah butiran salju yang mulai turun dari langit satu demi satu, perlahan tapi pasti menutupi permukaan tanah.

"Apa kau harus pergi?"

"Hm.. ya." Sakura mengangguk ringan. "Seharusnya dari awal kau tidak bisa melihatku. Dan aku tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. Aku tidak boleh mempunyai peranan apapun dalam kehidupannmu."

"Tapi kau berjanji untuk selalu berada di sisiku. Tugasmu menjaga alur hidupku," ucap Sai tak mau kalah. Dia menggenggam tangan mungil itu semakin erat dan merasakan kedingingan yang ada di permukaan telapak tangan Sakura.

"Hikaru Genji adalah tokoh fiksi yang menginspirasi pemerintahan di jaman Heihen. Tugasku adalah menjaga segala sesuatu yang terjadi tidak melenceng dari hikayat yang pernah ditulis. Dan, di dalam hikayat itu.. kau tidak pernah bertemu denganku."

Sai memandangi Sakura yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Kenapa kalau aku bertemu denganmu? Apa aku salah kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"Salah," jawab Sakura tegas dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. "Jika ceritamu tidak berjalan sesuai dengan yang tertulis, maka akan banyak hal yang berubah termasuk kebahagiaan orang-orang yang ada bisa berubah menjadi penderitaan. Hal yang harusnya hidup, bisa menjadi mati."

"Kenapa harus mengorbankan diri untuk mereka? Apa kita tidak boleh egois?"

Sebuah helaan nafas singkat keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sai. "Aku pernah bilang padamu kan? Dunia ku itu lebih kejam dari duniamu dan kenyataan di dunia ku lebih menyakitkan."

Sai terdiam. Baru kali ini dia merasakan apa yang selama ini sering diucapkan para gadis untuknya.

Cinta.

Apa dia terkena karma?

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi ke tempat yang tidak bisa kau jangkau, aku selalu berada di sisimu." Sakura menyentuh pipi Sai dengan lembut, mengelusnya hingga pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya dan menggenggam lebih erat tangannya. "Meski kau tidak menyadarinya dan tidak melihatku."

"Kau akan menghilangkan ingatanku?"

"Hm.." Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Bisa kau berikan aku kata-kata indah sebelum aku pergi?"

Sai membuka kedua matanya, dia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Angin malam menyapa bulan yang tak malu menampakkan diri. Aku berdiri dan membisu menyaksikan perubahan dalam hidupku. Bagaikan bunyi kecapi tengah malam, keindahanmu mengiringi mataku mengacuhkan penderitaan yang ada." Sai mengambil nafas sejenak, dia melihat bahwa sosok Sakura kini semakin tembus pandang.

"Sekelu apapun lidahku, kata cinta tetap keluar dari bibir ini. Meski tubuh ini kotor dan penuh dosa, ketika aku melihat gadis itu.. untuk sesaat aku berpikir.."

Sai merasakan bahwa tangannya tak menggenggam apapun lagi. Wajah Sakura yang berada di depannya sudah sangat tipis bagaikan kertas _Shouji_ yang terkena cahaya matahari. Hanya sebuah senyuman kecil terakhir yang bisa dia lihat dari wajah gadis itu. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya kosong.

"Terima kasih, Sai."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakek..kakek?"

"Hikaru Genji-sama, anda sudah sadar?"

"Suamiku?"

Sai mendengar panggilan-panggilan itu di telinganya. Matanya begitu berat untuk terbuka dan dia hanya bisa membuka setidaknya setengah matanya. Meski samar-samar, dia menyadari bahwa dia tengah dikelilingi oleh banyak orang.

Sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajahnya mengingat dia telah bermimpi mengenai kenangan paling berharga di dalam hidupnya di saat-saat seperti ini.

Sudah 32 tahun berlalu dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah kenangan yang begitu familiar kembali terputar di dalam mimpinya.

Seorang gadis entah berantah yang mirip dengan pohon Sakura dan senyuman yang sangat indah.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Maafkan saya, Matsuri-sama. Genji-sama tidak dapat ditolong lagi, jantungnya sudah sangat lemah dan pembuluh darah di daerah otaknya sudah pecah."

"Suamiku.." Sai merasa seseorang menggenggam tangannya dan memegang lengannya.

Dalam pandangan kabur itu, dia hanya bisa melihat sosok istrinya dan beberapa remaja yang diingatnya sebagai anaknya, seorang tabib dan..

"Sai-san.." Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan dan tersenyum kearahnya. Wajahnya dan tubuhnya tak berbeda di saat Sai bertemu dengannya 32 tahun yang lalu. "Bisa kau lanjutkan kalimat waktu itu..?"

Sai tersenyum. Akhirnya, setelah begitu lama menanti. Dia bisa melihat gadis itu lagi, kebahagiaannya yang tidak pernah di ketahui oleh siapapun.

'Untuk sesaat aku berpikir.. apa aku aku telah berada di surga?'

Dengan sebuah kalimat itu, Hikaru Genji meninggal di umur 50 tahun. Semua orang bersedih dan mengingatnya sebagai bangsawan yang terkenal sepanjang masa. Seluruh kenangannya ditulis menjadi sebuah cerita yang sangat terkenal hingga tak ada seorangpun yang tidak mengenal sosok Hikaru Genji.

Namun sayang, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang pernah tahu. Tentang kenangan Hikaru Genji yang di sebutnya sebagai surganya. Sebuah kenangan kecil yang sangat berharga dan dipenuhi kebahagiaannya. Sebuah kenangan tentang Sakura yang bersemi.

...

**Epilog.  
**

Laki-laki berambut raven itu terdiam memandangi makam ayahnya. Setelah berdoa sejenak dan memberikan setangkai bunga lily yang harganya sangat mahal itu dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menoleh ke atas.

Saat ini pohon-pohon Sakura yang berada di sekitar makam ayahnya telah bersemi dan kelopaknya terbang begitu ringan di udara. Dia menoleh lagi ke arah nisan ayahnya yang tertulis nama Hikaru Genji.

Sudah 12 tahun semenjak kematian ayahnya, tapi beratus-ratus orang tetap mengenangnya dan bercerita tentangnya. Jujur, dalam hati dia sangat bangga terhadap sosok ayahnya itu dan-

"Aduh!" Sebuah suara hantaman keras serta suara gadis yang meringis kesakitan membuyarkan semua pikiran laki-laki itu. Dia melihat ke sekililing mencari sumber suara itu hingga akhirnya mata onyx itu bertemu dengan sosok manusia yang berada di bawah pohon Sakura tak jauh darinya.

Rambutnya berwarna merah muda dan pakaiannya begitu aneh.

"Siapa kau?"

Sosok itu akhirnya mendongak dan membiarkan sang lelaki terpukau dengan Emerald-nya yang jernih. Dia segera bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel pada rok putihnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kaoru Genji-san." Sosok itu tersenyum ke arah sang pria. "Ah, tidak. Maksudku Sasuke-san."

"S-siapa kau?"

Sosok itu memandangi sang pria dengan mata bulatnya, tak lama dia tersenyum kembali.

"Haruno Sakura."

'_Ingatlah bahwa ada seseorang yang akan menjagamu dan selalu melihatmu meski kau tidak menyadarinya sosoknya. Meskipun kau sudah tidak ada, sosok itu akan tetap menjaga semua kenangan yang berhubungan denganmu agar kenangan itu tetap abadi. Karena itu, jangan takut... kau tidak sendiri di dunia ini.'_

Owari.

A/N : APA YANG KUTULIS INI ! APAAA! #sembunyi, aduh sumpah.. ini fic yang gak jelas dan uhuk.. entahlah apa maksudnya. Bahkan Sai-nya OOC termasuk Sakuranya. Dan apa pula Aki bikin Sasuke itu anaknya Sai? #kejang

Ya sudahlah, apabila ada salah dan tidak suka. Mohon dimaklumi dan maafkan Aki. TT^TT

'


End file.
